gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spoilers and Suggestions
Here are the spoilers for Glee: The Beloved Harmony,which is currently under brainstorming and writing process. Note: Some of the things here might change. Episode 1x03 - The Queen's Realization *This episode will be called The Queen's Realization and has something to do with Jennifer Williams, Beautiful View High's Queen Bee. She will sing Wide Awake in this episode. *3 people will audition for The Beloved Harmony in this episode, including Jennifer. *Jennifer will discovers that Aaron is cheating with Kristen. In episode 1, Kristen pursuaded Jennifer to bully Maribel because they thought Aaron was cheating with her. As it turns out, Kristen was really jealous of Aaron and Maribel so she manipulated Jennifer to do what she wants. Featured Music: *Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Sung by Jennifer *When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus. Sung by Harmony *Water Tower Town by Scotty McCreery. Sung by Chris. *Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tyler,Lucas and Isabella *A Thousand and One Nights from NBC's Smash. Sung by The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x04 - New Frenemies *A transfer student named Samuel joins Glee Club. *Jackson and Darian who have been competing about everything eversince freshman year joins Glee Club to know who's a better singer. *Avery finds a drunk Jasmine in the janitor's closet. *TBA Featured Music *Chicken Fried by Zac Brown Band. Sung by Samuel *When You Were Young by The Killers. Sung by Darian and Jackson *Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Jasmine Episode 1x05 - Skeletons In The Closet *Lucas finds out that Darian is gay too. *Someone's mom will be diagnosed with cancer (start of a multi-arc story) *Christopher confesses that he has a crush on Jennifer. *TBA Featured Music *Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Sung by TBA *Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia (Acoustic). Sung by Lucas and Darian *Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frank Sinatra. Sung by Christopher *Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Caillat. Sung by Jennifer and Darian with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x06- Halloweenies * Lucas and Isabella will help Tyler pursue his crush but Tyler hesitates to make a move because he's afraid of rejection. *Lucas will meet his love interest in this episode. *A town Halloween dance will take place in this episode. It will be sponsored by Beautiful View High and The Beloved Harmony will perform. *TBA Featured Music *I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick will be sang by Tyler *Breath of Life by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Isabella and Jasmine with The Beloved Harmony *TBA by TBA. Sung by Lucas,Maribel,Jennifer and Jackson with The Beloved Harmony *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA (solo) *TBA by TBA. Sung by Harmony,Samuel,Willow,Darian and Christopher with The Beloved Harmony Episode 1x07- Stolen Kisses *A duets-off will take place in this episode. *TBA Featured Music *Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. Sung by Samuel and Darian *TBA by TBA. Sung by Jackson and Willow *TBA by TBA. Sung by Jennifer and Maribel *TBA by TBA. Sung by Tyler and Jasmine *TBA by TBA. Sung by Harmony and Christopher *TBA by TBA. Sung by Lucas and Isabella Episode 1x08 - 1x09 *These two episodes will be a two-part Sectionals event. *Chris' parents find out about him being in Glee Club which could result to Chris missing Sectionals *Darian comes out of the closet *Jasmine will make a tough desicion regarding her addictions 1x08 Featured Music *TBA by TBA. Sung by TBA (solo) *Jukebox Hero by Foreigner, Sung by TBA *Halo/Irreplaceable ,both by Beyonce. Sung by Antoine with Golden Children *Ave Maria by Beyonce. Sung by Antoine, TBA, TBA with Golden Children 1x09 Featured Music *3 songs ,performed by The Beloved Harmony Suggestions You can suggest: *Storylines for the characters *Songs *New Characters